1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual focus adjustment apparatus and a focus assisting program, and more specifically to a technology of assisting a digital camera in obtaining focus when a manual focus adjustment is made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image input device capable of manually making a focus adjustment without checking an image is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-322046).
The image input device obtains a focal status value (focal information) indicating the activeness of the screen according to the image signal output from the image pickup device such as a CCD, etc. when a focus lens is manually moved by a focus ring, displays a bar graph of the focal information about the lens position of the current focus lens, and displays the maximum value of the past focal information.
Thus, when a focus lens is manually moved by a focus ring, the focal status of a subject in the lens position of the current focus lens is displayed by the increment/decrement on the bar graph. By manually adjusting the focus ring such that the bar graph can indicate the maximum value, a focus adjustment can be manually made without checking an image.